


Social Butterflies

by PoggersMaJesus



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Danganronpa F: Shattered Hope
Genre: Canon Continuation, Cooking, Fan Made Web Series, Fangan Ronpa - Danganronpa F: Shattered Hope, Gen, Headcanon, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Pocket is best boy, YouTube, barely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoggersMaJesus/pseuds/PoggersMaJesus
Summary: Social Butterflies (Rox and Pocket) canon interaction on YouTube. My attempt at extending it or how I imagine it ended.
Relationships: Rox & Pocket (DR F:SH)
Kudos: 2





	Social Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER, READ THIS OR MONOKUMA STEALS YOUR KNEECAPS!!!!!
> 
> Now then, Danganronpa F: Shattered Hope is an unofficial, non-profitable fan-made web series of ¨Danganronpa¨. Nothing associated with the original product is related to this project!! And to make it clear I DO NOT OWN these characters, the project itself and sure as hell not DanganRonpa as a whole. With permission from the creators of DR F: Shattered Hope (CrossPawGames and Moraiteru) I am making fan-fiction. Something fan-made of fan-made with credits upon credits. SO PLEASE support the official titles AND MOST IMPORTANTLY check out ¨Shattered Hope Studios¨ on YouTube, join the Discord if you would like and have mercy on my dear soul.

"One meal coming up!" Pocket had smiled that rare, charming quirk of his lips that Rox has never seen in the headlines. Despite his fame and obvious charisma, Pocket didn't smile as genuinely in pictures as he smiles now, flattered at the prospect that Rox wanted to spend more time with him and share a meal. It made her own smile widen, which was uncommon on her part. 

Eyes crinkling and cheeks just a little warm, Rox offered Pocket his appropriate space to start cooking while she watched from the sidelines. It had actually surprised her at first to find out that Pocket liked to cook for himself. She's come across so many celebrities that didn't even lift a finger for themselves. 

As if reading her thoughts, Pocket begins to ramble as he rummages through the pantry for ingredients? Rox will have to admit that she doesn't cook often... _Coffee and coffee, mhmm._

"I have a big family. Used to cook for my sisters while my parents were away on business trips and whatnot." Pocket says with a tone of fondness, reminiscing in the silence that follows. Rox is thoroughly intrigued by this knowledge, as Pocket had been secretive about his private life around the media.

He continues, "I uh, liked to cook for them. Kinda got me depressed when they got older and started insisting on doing things for themselves, y'know?" 

Rox hums an affirmative but soon shakes her head when Pocket looks at her curiously. She's a little embarrassed when she says, "I was an only child. Got spoiled when I was younger, then had to look out for myself." 

Pocket makes an 'ah' sound as he turns back to his task, which Rox notices is him putting a pot of water to boil. She quickly looks around for what that might be for when Pocket pulls out a packet of pasta from seemingly thin air.

"Can't imagine that." The baseball star laughs, which relieves some of the unwanted tension from Rox's shoulders. She could be awkward too sometimes, but she's thankful for Pocket's understanding. 

"So how's that meal coming up?" Rox tries for a change in subject, to which Pocket takes to quickly. She can see he's smiling smugly. 

"Just getting the sauce together. Ya like Alfredo?" He offers tentatively, probably wondering if he should've asked Rox for her preferences before cooking. The journalist laughs, "That's perfect."

Obviously content with her answer, Pocket wastes no time getting everything ready and plated. Soon Rox has a steaming plate of pasta pushed in front of her and Pocket leaning against the worktable in anticipation. Amused by this Rox takes her time, twirling the pasta in the spoon with her fork before raising the pasta to her mouth. 

She pauses every so often while chewing, which obviously affects Pocket as he wrings his hands together. He's nervously awaiting her verdict as she lowers her utensils and hums in contemplation. Rox then twirls more pasta onto her fork and saviours the second bite with a pleased hum. 

"Your sisters were lucky."

"I- damn straight they were!" Pocket huffs, chest puffing with pride and finally setting down his own plate to eat with Rox. Rox thinks they should do this more often.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC_0WLZ66RV2zCzZt_R4zvfQ (YouTube Channel)
> 
> https://discord.gg/Zw5ZGRc (Discord if you'd like, but if you check out the channel there should be a link in the description of videos!)
> 
> STEVIE PILGRIM APPRECIATION FOR COMPOSING THE MUSIC and "Rosie and the Raven" please, yesyes, I love his music. 
> 
> I don't know how to grab the Twitter links for CrossPawGames and Moraiteru, sue me, but they're there on YouTube I think.... And shoutout to all staff, artists, writers, VAs, programmers, editors, I'm uneducated and don't know who else to appreciate, but y'all have done AMAZING WORK on this project. 
> 
> If you're new to DR F: SH, welcome!!! If yer not and stalked me from Discord to AO3, hi!!!! Y'all will better know me as Jerri#2801 on Discord and for newcomers, I am the PogmaJesus PFFFFFT!!! I'm also going to be posting other Fangan Fiction when I can (AO3 tags are a nightmare) so look forward to that? If you recognized any of these titles: Hushed Whispers, Deadication, Hope Restoration, Distrust and Coward's Paradise. Go definitely check those out on YouTube and hopefully scavenge around for Discord links. 
> 
> Thank you for reading~


End file.
